the orange ninja meet his orange crush
by writerlovergirl96
Summary: The title say it all x) MxD aka oc!


Mikey pov:

I panting alot as I spin my nunchucks in fiery how dare the FC try kidnapped a teen. I remembered i told my bros I was getting pizza I saw her. She was in uniform carrying her soccer ball as she beam as I swint my eyes her name show in orange her name Dash how odd then again look our names. She had her hair in bun as I see brown eyes with hint green she look taller than me. Not fair! Anyways i saw 5 fc surrounding her she show no fear as she toss soccer ball in fc face as she try kick another fc as they dodge it as they pin her ground tie her hands behind her back as they put dark black mask on her eyes as she struggle break free as I growled angrily how dare they lay there disgusting hands on a girl.I heard the leader foot say, "let go toot's, our master want you" she scream" HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! " I see red my baby blues eyes turn white slit as I jump down as I spin my chucks say "what the matter foot order? Shreddy bear want innocent girl? Well you have go threw me first!" I toss a ninja star the guy hold the innocent victim as he toss her rough on ground as she seem struggle as I see one foot try grab her. I mutter "ooh no you dont!" My baby blue eye's slit to white as I Roadkick him far as he flew in trash bags as there 3 against one. I would call help my bros but I know they be furious at me especially Donnie, Raph and leo will lettuce me hours but...my heart say I can do it. I spung my chucks as I dragon flip as I wack another foot as I tackel last one I pull out dagger growl low say "tell tuna can he mess with the wrong person" I growled loud as I knee him gut as I wack his head with chucks hard as he appear knock out. Good meanine taking innocent victim for no reason he deserved it. I walk back to the alley as I say "woah dudette, calm down the bad guy's are gone im helping you k? Im good guy I wont hurt you nods if you get me. " I see her nods as I take out my blade from my chucks (I forgot name of it sorry lol) I cut the ropes as she free her hands as she take off the black mask. Fear kick in as I hid in the shadows as I say "see I didnt hurt you shouldn't be alone good thing i was in the neighborhood" she finally speak say "t-thank you er...?" She look around looking around for me as she look puzzle as she confused. "call me Mikey" I beam at her in shadow as she say "Thanks Mikey, I'm Dash, May I see you before I go my hero?" she smile I hesitated i know if I show her myself im gonna be grounded forever but.. I trust her. I say "um...dudette I dont like how i look...but if I do you have give me your word you wont say a word. "

She nods as I feel my heart beating faster as I stepped out shadow wating for her scream in fear we got use people shouting in fear when they see mutant turtle om preparing for yells as Im gonma flinch as she say "wow...so my hero is some mutant ninja turtle? Awsome!" She smile happily as I beam at her say "how about we watch sunrise come up?" She smile as I chuckles I walk over her lifting her on my shell as I hear "oof!" "Hold on tight dudette!" I start jump rooftop to rooftop as I hear her squeak it sound adorable she wrap her arms around my neck more as i grin as I found old abandoned water tower as I lift her down as she smile at me I gaze into her brown with green eyes god there more beautiful than my baby blue eyes. She say "you got cute freckles and baby blue eyes Mikey..." a hint red on her cheeks, as I say "dudette your eyes are very cute like you" I blush madly aswell she does. We spend hours talking she love write, play soccer, draw, play pinao, read make her own stories if she can cook I marry her! She yawns as she rest her head on my shoulder I'm blushing alot. I never had any girl not even april put there head on my shoulder as I pull out my shell cell I see alot misscall and text since it was on silent as I say "hey dudette?" She reply "hmm?" "I think we gotta go back to our family are or else they are gonna go crazy not finding us" she nods as I say "err um...is it ok I can text you if you don't mind..." she beam happily as she put her cell into mine as she say "I live around the connor..." I nod as before I speak she kiss my cheeks. I blush madly i felt my end mask curls up as I kiss back return she blushing more as she say "thanks for saving me Mikey" she smile at me"no problem dudette" as i grinned at her she let out a chuckles as we both smile as I see her climb down the ladder and another ladder as I watch her carefully as she waves bye skipping around i wave back chuckling. As she left I made a song in my head i let sighs out as I sang it say "always remembered Dash, stand your ground if not I be there catch you if you fall down..."

I use to think you need me which in the end it made me look like a fool.

I thought I needed you when it was you needed me in the end.

I had high hope and dreams we will make this threw but sadly it will never come true.

I was standing there in cloud tall looking down at innocents people smiling bright high as it can blinded you just one simple look.

I felt a hand push me hard as I fall hard on the ground.

You shot me down. I fell down like a fallen Angeles with broken wing.

I look up it was you.

I thought i could trust.

You stab me in the back as you watch me bleed. Why did you do this to me?

Why you betray me? How could you be this curel to me? Real friend's will never hurt you.

As I felt the hot sticky warmn blood on my back I crawl on my knees as I rise once again as you look stunned at me here

I hit the ground with a bloody bad wound im still here cause

Im still standing on my grounds rather your here or not nothing you do will knock me down. You shot me down.

I fell so hard now i know the real truth true friends will be there catch you when you fall. They never betray you.

They stand by you for better or worse.

They won't judge you what you say or do true friends will accepted you for you.

Do what you wish you do to me I can fall down x10 worse as you shot me down I always stand stronger and always stand my ground cause im not weak unlinke you.

I stand my ground higher and stronger cause even though you say people dont need me your words are weak.

Cause in the end my friend's will be there for me like god will be there aswell.

I still stand my ground your words are weak they never hurt me so do yourself a favor and leave still standing here on my ground im stronger as your weaker goodbye traitor i will not miss you.

Always count on your hero's they catch you before you fall down..."

I sighs i see orange and pink sunrise come what beautiful day I guess the orange ninja mask found orange crush after all hehe. Yea boi! I chipped happily as I jump down from the water tower as Im alley as I see old manhole I gulp. Well im gonna be in huge trouble but it was so worth it! I lift the manhole i crawl down ladder and close the lid start walking back to the lair.

I borrow some the song from Disney shot me down but most it my own words :) I had permission use this OC before anyone's say I stole it if you don't believe me please ask Orange dash. I don't own this OC cause she human being duh xD


End file.
